


The Little Things

by CapNstuff



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Compromised, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Gifts, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Necklaces, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, School of the Wolf, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Witchers (The Witcher), The Witcher Lore, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Touching, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, White Wolf - Freeform, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: Geralt doesn’t always do the best job in showing how he feels about you, but he’ll be damned if he didn’t try.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, geralt of rivia/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Little Things

You had been by Geralt’s side for quite some time, now. Ever since you expressed your wish to travel the world and help others in their conquests, the two of you had been attached to the hip.

Geralt was initially very cold towards you and would only acknowledge your presence when it was absolutely necessary. However, you paid no mind to his bitter attitude and talked to him as though you were old friends. You knew it would annoy him, at least at first, but you didn’t mind.

You would talk on and on for hours about your family, the gardens you had at home, or just how your day was. He would mostly give out a grunt in response when you asked him questions, but slowly you were able to chip at the walls he had built. 

When you started your relationship, everything seemed almost completely the same. You would talk on and on for hours while he intently listened to every single word. You would patch up his wounds and curse at him for being reckless. 

The only part of your relationship that was new was the touching. _Oh, how you loved the touching_. His large calloused hands caressing your skin in the depths of the covers. His plump slightly-chapped lips pressing into your shoulder, leaving a trail down to your chest. His white, long hair tickling your neck as he cuddled more into your side. 

He wasn’t always the most verbal person ever, but he was your Geralt. He made sure to shower you in kisses and hold your hand when you had nightmares. He’d caress your cheek after a hard day in battle, wanting to feel your soft skin on his. He carried you for miles after scraping your knee on a pile of rocks, your small sniffles making his heart clench immediately. 

It was the small things, really. 

“Sit.” 

You peered over towards him to see that he was gesturing you to sit on the log. It was getting pretty dark anyway, and Roach needed a long rest to be more fit in the morning. You obliged him and sat on the mossy wood, your mind quite intrigued. 

“I heard from a town over that today is Valentine’s day.” His golden eyes flickered down towards yours. He played with his fingers, which made your eyebrow raise in surprise. It was always a little nervous habit he enquired in. 

“I know I’m not the best with words, and I know that it must make it difficult to be with me. But-” He paused, reaching into his pocket and taking something out that was small and silver. 

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before in my life. I-I, you make me feel so alive. I love you.”

He reaches out to your palm and places his hand onto your small one. He places the small object into your hand and you peer over him, trying to see what it was. He chuckled at your anticipation and finally let his hand go. 

It was a small wolf, about the size of a gold coin. There was a piece of black string attached to the top. It glistened against what was left of the sun in your hand. You gasped at how utterly beautiful it was, your heart bursting at Geralt thinking of you. 

“Geralt…”

“It’s a white wolf. It’s a symbol for Witchers. I thought that… I thought that maybe you could have a piece of me. No matter wherever you are, I’ll always be with you.”

Your smile was wide as you placed it on your neck. You jumped up and latched onto Geralt. His fast reflexes caught you in an instant, his strong arms wrapped around your torso. “I love it! I love it! I love it!” His deep voice then chuckled at your enthusiasm.

“Thank you, Geralt. This is the best gift I’ve ever received.”

His smile was just as wide as yours, his gold eyes sparkling as he stared into yours. He pressed small kisses to your cheeks, which made you erupt into giggles. 

“I love you, little dove.”


End file.
